The majority of present day integrated circuits (ICs) are implemented by using a plurality of interconnected field effect transistors (FETs), also called metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), or simply MOS transistors. An MOS transistor includes a gate electrode as a control electrode and spaced apart source and drain electrodes between which a current can flow. A control voltage applied to the gate electrode controls the flow of current through a channel between the source and drain electrodes.
MOS transistors, in contrast to bipolar transistor, are majority carrier devices. The gain of an MOS transistor, usually defined by the transconductance (gm), is proportional to the mobility of the majority carrier in the transistor channel. The current carrying capability and hence the performance of an MOS transistor is proportional to the mobility of the majority carrier in the channel. The mobility of holes, the majority carrier in a P-channel MOS (PMOS) transistor can be increased by applying a compressive longitudinal stress to the channel. It is well known that a compressive longitudinal stress can be applied to a silicon MOS transistor by embedding a material such as silicon germanium (SiGe) at the ends of the transistor channel. The mobility of electrons, the majority carrier in an N-channel MOS (NMOS) transistor, however, is decreased by such a compressive longitudinal stress to the channel. To increase the mobility of electrons, a tensile stress must be applied to the channel of the MOS transistor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an NMOS transistor having enhanced majority carrier mobility. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method of fabricating an NMOS transistor having enhanced majority carrier mobility. It is also desirable to provide a CMOS device and a method for its fabrication wherein both the NMOS and PMOS transistors have enhanced majority carrier mobility. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.